1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing apparatus, particularly to a sewing apparatus in which all of pattern data of a plurality of embroidery patterns stored to an external storage medium is summarizingly stored in an internal memory and a sewing apparatus in which pattern data of a group of patterns which are designated from pattern data of a plurality of embroidery patterns stored to an external storage medium is summarizingly stored to an internal memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, according to an electronic control type embroidery machine for household use having an embroidery device, pattern data of a plurality of embroidery patterns is stored to a pattern data memory installed to ROM (involatile memory) of a control device or a ROM card which is an external storage medium. Patterns are displayed on a display, desired patterns are searched while switching a display screen and when a desired embroidery pattern is selected, embroidery sewing is carried out based on sewing data of the selected embroidery pattern.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2561650 proposed by the applicant describes a sewing machine in which sewing data of a plurality of embroidery patterns is stored in an internal memory installed in a control device in correspondence with code numbers. In addition, a memory cassette storing sewing data and configuration display data of a plurality of embroidery patterns is detachably mounted thereon. In selecting embroidery patterns of the memory cassette, a configuration of a desired embroidery pattern for sewing is displayed on a display by operating a pattern selecting key while sewing data of the selected embroidery pattern is read from the memory cassette and embroidered on cloth. Further, for reference, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. JP-B-1-40635 proposes a switch pattern display device in which pattern display data is formed from sewing data.
As mentioned above, according to the sewing machine described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2561650, at each time of selecting an embroidery pattern for sewing, sewing data of the selected embroidery pattern is read from a memory cassette to the control device of the sewing machine. This presents a problem in that when the memory cassette is erroneously detached from the sewing machine in carrying out embroidery sewing, pattern selection or embroidery sewing cannot be carried out and when a plurality of embroidery patterns to be sewn are dispersingly stored in a plurality of memory cassettes, at each time of sewing, the memory cassettes are interchanged and operational performance of embroidery operation is deteriorated, or the like.